rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Nurse Ruby/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! ---- Opening pan shot moving right of kitchen table with ingredients out and a plate with two pancakes on it. Lie Ren hums happily while cooking another on the stove. With one hand he flips the pancake twice in the frying pan, and then sails it onto the plate. It lands perfectly. '' ''Ren gives a nod of satisfaction, briefly turns around to get the syrup, and finds an empty plate when he turns back. He looks around, stunned, but sees nothing. '' ''Another pan shot of the kitchen table, but this time there are nine pancakes on the plate. Ren is cooking the tenth pancake, while making ninja-fast moves to keep an eye out on his stack. He turns around completely, bringing the frying pan to the stack and lightly flipping the tenth pancake onto it. Ren holds the frying pan up over his shoulder, eyes searching, ready to make a move. When nothing happens he puts the frying pan back on the stove, grabs the syrup and quickly spins around. The pancakes are gone. Ren straightens and his left eye twitches. The glass handle of the syrup breaks in his right hand as he tightens his fists with determination. Pan shot begins on floor of kitchen, showing a stake holding a taut rope in place. Pan continues along the rope, showing a pulley system has been set up next to the ceiling lamp with a cage on the other end. It hangs over a plate with three pancakes sitting on the floor. Ren crouches near the plate, a fourth pancake in the frying pan in his hand. He looks around, flips the pancake onto the stack, and walks backward toward the stove. The moment he turns toward the syrup, the snap and thud of the metal trap is heard. A pancake-inflated Nora has been caged. She moans sickly, and then perks up when she sees... Nora: A-ha! Where's the syrup? Gimme! Ren sighs. Nora keeps reaching for the syrup while Ren looks like an idea is occurring to him. Nora collapses, unable to get at the syrup. Ren tilts it over her head. Nora: Huh? ---- Jaune sits in his dorm room, close to a microphone. Jaune: (softly) Hello there, my name is Jaune Arc. Today, I will begin an ASMR video. Now, some of you may be wondering, "What is ASMR?" Well, let's just say it's a way to get that fluffy, tingling feeling in the back of your neck. Like when you get that haircut. Or when that special girl you like says, "Hi!" in the hallway. Pyrrha walks up to the open dorm room door and waves cheerfully at Jaune from the hallway. Pyrrha: Hello! Jaune: (turning around) Pyrrha! Get out of the shot! Pyrrha: Sorry! (walks off) Jaune: (turning back to the mic) Sorry about that. So, let's get started. Heh - I haven't done this before. Uh, what do we have here? Got some clippers, here. (picks up some clippers) Uh, gotta turn these on. (turns on the clippers; they start buzzing) Look at that. It's uh, buzzing. N-eat. Hmm, uh, okay, what's next? (puts the clippers down and picks up an empty bag of potato chips) The next item is this... bag. Now obviously I ate the chips, salt and vinegar. They were delicious, in case you were wondering. There we go. There we go. This uh, this do anything for you? Okay, now I'll come over here, to your right ear... Nora sneaks up behind Jaune while he is speaking. She begins breathing in, getting ready to make a huge noise. Nora: (calmly) Hey. Jaune: (jumping up from shock) AUGHH! ---- Weiss Schnee is sitting in bed, groaning and clearly physically unwell. In walks Ruby. Ruby: Yo, Weiss! We're about to do something funny. (notices Weiss is sick and gasps in concern) Weiss! Are you okay? Weiss: (weakly) Sick. Need medicine. Ugh... Ruby: You got it! I know exactly what you need! I'll be right back! (Ruby zips away and returns almost immediately with a glass of milk, a video game cartridge and a rolled up poster) I'm right back! Alright, I got you everything you need! A warm glass of whole milk! (places the milk on the shelf next to Weiss) Weiss: Blech. Ruby: My favorite video game, Kung Fu Ninja Ultimate Slayer Death Battle 2! Weiss: Bleh. Ruby: Ah, you're right. The first one was way better. (places the cartridge on the shelf) And, finally, a motivational cat poster. (unrolls the poster, revealing a picture of Blake desperately hanging onto some rope with the caption "Hang In There") Me-ow. (places the poster on the shelf) Weiss: Ruby, please! I don't need this! I need medicine! Ruby: What!? Nah, this was the stuff my dad used to do for me when I was sick! It would always make me feel better! (coughs) Yang enters the room. Weiss turns to her desperately. Weiss: Yang, please! I'm sick! I need- Yang: Oh, I'll go get the whole milk! (rushes off) Category:Transcripts